Magi: Amanecer Escarlata
by Kaze Tsubaki
Summary: Ella siendo un Leon Rojo convertido en humano no era algo "normal" especialmente si el rukh era el culpable de hacerlo. Podrá una criatura como ella libre por naturaleza encajar en un mundo lleno de reglas y guerras que parecian envolver todo, especialmente cuando debes velar por un chibi azulado, un principe algo depresivo y evadir a una sociedad oscura que quiere tu cabeza ...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **! Hola dulces niños de Verano !**

 **Aquí Kaze Tsubaki diciendo presente en este fandom de Magi *grita como loca* Me encanta Magi y después de leer unos fanfics de la serie decidí hacer uno y pues estoy tirando los dados para ver si mi cabeza fundida hace algo decente aquí jajajaja. El fic es de un OC incluida en la historia original y con varios POV o capítulos de algunos personajes de la serie y de ella. Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen a mi gaveta de mala gramática.**

 **Disclaimer: **Magi y todo su mundo le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka y no a mí porque si hubiera sido mío le hubiera dado mucho amor a Muu-sama, Koumei-sama y mi aterrador y sexy Kouen-sama jajaja.

 **Warnings: **Hmm … puede que OC (espero que no) y algunas metidas de pata, estoy empezando a leer Sinbad no Bouken pero el de Magi si lo he leído.

 **Nota: **Las palabras que aparezcan asi _ **"Magi"** _es en lenguaje de Alma Torran

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo: El Comienzo de todo …**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunan observaba lo que estaba frente a él con fascinación llena de aprensión, no sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando. El Rukh le había dicho que saliera de su cabaña y se dirigiera por el camino cercano que conducía al hogar de los antiguos habitantes de Alma Torran y así lo hizo para entonces encontrarse con la sorpresa de una niña desnuda. Su largo cabello rojo le decía que era una fanalis pero no se suponía que fuera así, los fanalis toman su verdadera forma cuando llega a la Gran Falla y entonces ¿ porqué la chica seguía igual ?. El Gran Flujo de Rukh le dijo que la llevara a la cabaña y cuando lo hizo las avecillas doradas le soltaron la verdad sobre quien era la niña dejando a un petrificado Yunan a la deriva de hacer su décima reencarnación. Minutos después notó que el rukh se agitaba alrededor de la chica dejándolo entender que estaba levantando de su letargo, la vió hacer el amago de moverse dando demostrar que su nuevo cuerpo nunca hubiera sido usado y unos ojos rojos fijaron su mirada en el hombre rubio delante de ella.

\- Hola … - dijo Yunan con una sonrisa precavida, la niña abrió más los ojos asustada e intentó moverse pero tropezó sin ni siquiera moverse de donde estaba.

\- **¡¿** _ **Quién eres?! ¡¿ Dónde estoy ?!**_ – exclamó la chica en la antigua lengua Torran mirando a su alrededor y luego a Yunan pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó sus manos y las miró con horror. - _**¡¿ Qué es esto ?!**_ – la niña parecía estar a punto de darle un ataque así que Yunan se acercó a ella y le agarró las manos haciendo que ella lo observara y sintiera el flujo del rukh alrededor de ellos.

\- **Calmate** _ **pequeña león …no sé que ocurrió pero el Rukh me dijo que te encontrara y te ayudara …**_ \- dijo Yunan con una sonrisa amable, la niña al escuchar el lenguaje conocido se tranquilizó pero al sentir la presencia conocida entendió quien estaba frente a ella.

\- **¡¿** _ **Magi !?**_ – preguntó ella sorprendida, Yunan asintió y pudo ver una fugaz mirada de confianza en la pequeña.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Pasó una semana en compañía de la pequeña fanalis, la cual estaba sentada en la cama del Magi. Yunan la ayudaba con las cosas básicas y parecía casi tener una hermana menor ya que la chica escuchaba las historias que este había presenciado con el pasar de los años. Después de terminar una historia que incluía cierto chico de cabello púrpura, la pequeña empezó a moverse de nuevo y el rubio entendió el porque los Fanalis eran considerados superiores a la fuerza promedio, la chica parecía como si el incidente de no moverse no hubiera ocurrido pero lo realizaba con cierta dificultad para entonces salir de la cama y caminar dos pasos.

\- _**¿ Porque estoy en esta forma Magi-sama ?**_ – hizo la misma pregunta de siempre la niña que miraba preocupada sus manos blancas con leve tonalidad algo rosácea, era un color muy apacible para alguien de su raza.

\- **No** _ **lo sé realmente, el Rukh no me quizo decir. Lo único que me repite es que tienes una misión que cumplir o algo así.**_ – contestó Yunan mirando de lado como si estuviera escuchando algo.

 _ **-**_ **¿** _ **Podré volver a mi hogar ? ¿ A mi forma natural ?**_ – preguntó la niña, Yunan suspiro algo "incómodo" (como si pudiera) con el Rukh ya que no entendía el porqué de la situación pero su deber era acatar órdenes. Que el rukh le soltara como si nada que la niña frente a él era un León Rojo convertido en humano no era algo que se viera todo los días, la situación normal sería la contraria, un Fanalis convirtiéndose en la criatura roja.

\- _**No** **lo sé.**_ – volvió a responder Yunan y escuchó de pronto el murmullo de las aves doradas, abrió los ojos ante lo escuchado pero suspiro de nuevo; tendría fe de que el Rukh estaba haciendo lo correcto así que se irguió y alzó su vara ante la vista confundida de la niña. – _**Lamento esto … pero el rukh me dijo que tu presencia es importante en otro lado.**_ – dijo y antes de que la chica hiciera el amago de moverse quedo atrapada en un borg lleno de luz. – _**Estarás bien … será difícil pero tendrás grandes aventuras, confía en el rukh … Aridai**_ – añadió y la chica dejo de golpear el Borg que no parecía romperse por más fuerte que le diera al escuchar su nombre por primera vez y lo último que sus ojos rojos vieron antes de que la luz la cegara fue la sonrisa amable del Magi.

.

.

Yunan se quedó mirando el punto donde había desaparecido la niña y suspiró para mirar la multitud de avecillas doradas en la cabaña.

\- Espero que sepan lo que están haciendo. – dijo Yunan y notó que estas se agitaban con alegría haciéndolo sonreir. – Creo que pronto tendré que visitar a Sinbad. – añadió para hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes del incidente anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aridai cayo de golpe en la tierra seca en cuanto el borg desapareció dejándola en la nada de vasto terreno. Observaba aturdida y asustada a su alrededor, todo era desconocido y nuevo para ella, la Gran Falla era su único hogar desde siglos pasados y no tenía la necesidad de salir … hubiera destrozado la mitad de una ciudad en su forma natural (pensó con una gota en su cabeza). Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta a pesar de sus sentidos desarrollados que alguien estaba detrás de ella, un golpe la hizo caer de rodillas y de no estar tan novata en ese cuerpo nuevo y humano ya hubiera rompido el cráneo de quien se hubiera atrevido tocarla pero no pudo evitar caer de frente al suelo árido. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad, pudo escuchar a dos hombres hablando y sin que ella lo entendiera dijieron "Kou".

\- **_Ayúdenme_ **– pensó Aridai para caer en la oscuridad no si antes ver un pequeño brillo volando delante de sus ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hmm … si lo sé, estoy perdiendo algo de toque.**

 **Algo apacible el capítulo pero en el próximo empieza todo el problema jajajaja (incluye a Kouen *cough* sama y toda la familia imperial de Kou … no dire más jajajaja). Depende de los reviews actualizare ( mi gaveta se conforma con cinco ahora mismo). Hmm estoy indecisa sobre algo : Entre Kouen-sama, Muu-sama y Koumei-sama, ¿cuál escogerían ? Nop … El mujeriego de los siete mares no está incluido jajaja lo amo pero es muy brillante y cabeza hueca para esto pero no quiere decir que no esté incluido en las locuras que ocurrirán. Ohh Aridai tiene diez años en ese cuerpo humano. Bueno … no levanten piras de fuego en contra mia por favor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos mortales**


End file.
